


Transformers/Creepypasta Poems

by Blightcon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepypasta, Gore, Horror, M/M, Poems, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: "Nickle, iron, cobalt, chromeHe'll eat your soul, Turn your spark to stoneNickle, iron, cobalt, chromeRun little robot, run away home"- Traditional Cybertronian Rhyme





	1. "And then I met you" (Cyclonus' poem) MTMTE

You remind me of

who I used to be

Long before the war,

I was innocent and free

I turned into a monster

Cruel and dead inside

Realized my mistakes

And pushed everyone aside

 

Nobody came near me

Stories turned out true

For so many years,

I lived in guilt

And then I met you

 

Regret had disappeared

No more pain, worry, or fear

Now I know that it'll be alright

Knowing that you're here

 

So I'll sing, let me sing

There's one more thing you need to know:

I'll hold you in my arms

And refuse to let you go


	2. "Hope" (Decepticon poem) Transformers

I remember all the words he said

when the war had just begun

He promised us hope and freedom

As soon as we had won

 

The fight went on forever

Six million years had passed

By the time that it was over,

My first breath would be my last


	3. "Go to Sleep" (Jeff the Killer's poem) Creepypasta

One time I stayed up late at night

He came and gave me quite the fright

Blood dripped down his arms and face

He moved around my bed with grace

 

Suddenly, the lights went out

I heard him give a sickened shout

Not long after, the lights came on

I look around, but he was gone

 

Something gently touched my feet

He whispered softly: 

"Go to sleep!"


	4. "Who I'm meant to be" (Megatron's poem) Transformers

I promised myself that one day,

I'll take over the world

Kill as many as I have to

If they refuse,

I'll declare war

 

The one I had trusted most

Betrayed me for my sins

He stole what I worked hard for

And expected him to win

 

I promise they will pay

For what they've done to me

I know I'd shocked them all

For this is who I'm meant to be


	5. "Soundwave Superior" (Soundwave's poem) TFP

His body was dark, tall and thin

You'd see him once now and then

His face was made of pure black glass

With vines of metal, and ancient past

Mysterious soul, invisible barrier

No one can stop him;

Soundwave Superior

 


	6. "Smile Dog" (Smile Dog's poem) Creepypasta

I hear a noise as I awake

I take a look;

my mistake

 

I blink just once,

and now it's gone

Though I hear him murmur

"Smile Dog!"


	7. "Promise" (Chromedome's poem) MTMTE

I've promised them all that I'd stop injecting  
But it kept infecting  
And it was hard to let them go

I fell in love easily  
And fate had evily  
Forced my feelings to show

I don't remember their faces  
But I see them in places  
I've never even been

So if I could go back in time  
I'd erase all those lies  
And never do it again


End file.
